our love
by LilNeko
Summary: Neji and Kiba love eachother... but because of the old ways of the village they aren't suppose to, but love sees nothing...rated for language and angst...
1. I love you

AN::well hello there :-) here's a new story please r&r

* * *

"Am I just a sick secret that you want to keep hidden?! Just something for you to fuck and leave!"

Neji sat in his room thinking about those words, and the person who spoke them…

"Am I just your hidden shame? I mean I know what could happen if we were caught… But do I just shame you!?"

He breathed in slowly letting the voice echo… He wasn't ashamed… He wasn't ashamed of this person… If anything… He only shamed himself… For so long he had wanted to receive love like this… and here he was slowly ripping it to shreds…

"I'm not saying fuck me in the middle of the streets… But… But why can't you even… acknowledge that I exist, other then when you need something!?"

He stood up and walked to his door slowly opening it and walked down the hall hearing the voice crying and yelling.

"You know what…until… until you can acknowledge…. That there is and us… Then I'm… I'm done... I'm done... with everything…"

Neji walked to Hinata's room and knocked on the door. He stood at it his eyes facing the ground, waiting for a reply.

"Come in."

He opened the door seeing Hinata and Kiba sitting on the floor, with Akamaru. He looked at his cousin before takinging his eyes to the nin sitting next to her.

"What's up Neji?" Hinata looked into her cousins saddened eyes.

"C…Can…" He paused thinking to himself…Me??_ stuttering?? C'mon._ "Can I talk to Kiba?" He asked taking his eyes away from them.

Kiba stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at Akamaru smiling at the dog. "Stay put okay."

Kiba got out the door and closed it behind him. When the door clicked shut he felt Neji's lips pressed against his. He falt Neji's warm hand graze his cheek softly as his tounge entered Kiba's mouth.

Kiba closed his eyes as he felt Neji's tounge massage his, and slowly place his arms around Neji's neck. He felt Neji's warm arm wrap around his waist pulling them closer together.

"I'm sorry…" Neji whispered in between kisses. "I'm so sorry…" He rested his head on Kibads shoulder kissing his neck. "I… Don't want to lose you."

Kiba held onto Neji hearing the older boys pleas, then he felt something moist fall on his neck. Wha Neji cryying? Kiba lifeted up Neji's head so the two could see eye to eye. He saw tears the welled up in Neji's eyes before feeling his own come to the sufface. He brought Neji closer to him kissing his forehead.

"I'll… I'll do whatever it takes… I just don't… I don't want to lose you."

Kiba rested his head in the crook of the older boyys neck, holding him closer. "You…You don't have to do anything… Just know… Just know…" He took a deep breath in. "Just know I understand… what we're doing… and I know… I know what could happen… But I love you…. And…" he cried quietly into Neji's shoulder. "I just don't want to feel… feel like it's just me in this… that you love me too…" He looked up at Neji. "Not that you felt shamed that you were in the likes of me."

"Never." Neji shook is head.

"I… I just don't want to feel like I was just an easy piece of ass you could get on a mission…" He looked up at the boy. "Just something you can come to in the middle of the night to get your rocks off."

Neji wiped the boys tears away, kissing his lips softly. "No… I do… I do love you…" He gave a small smirk. "But you were kind of an easy piece of ass."

Kiba smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I wasn't that easy." He kissed Neji back. "But I love you too…"

Neji slowly relased the boy from his arms letting a smile come back across his face. "Well i… I gotta…"

"Yeah." Kiba chuckeled. "Me too…" He smiled wiping his tears…

"I wanna see you tonight, okay?" Neji wiped his own. Kiba nodded. "The usual place."

"All right… I know you'll be there on time…" He kissed the boy before walking back to the door. "See ya then…"

Neji watched as Kiba went back in the room and slowly made his way back to his.

"Sooo?" Hinata asked as Kiba came into the room.

"You know… I thought I'd be dead when I saw the day Neji actually had tear." He smiled siting back down next to Akamaru and Hinata. "He uh…" He looked back at her. "He said he loved me."

"Aww." Hinata smiled. "That is so awesome." She hugged her friend. "This is so good."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah…"

"Kiba… don't worry… okay… You guys will figure out something…" She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope… I…I just don't see what so wrong about this."

"Stupid people… that's all it is… stupid old people who are afraid of anything that changes…But don't worry." She leaned back against her bed. "I won't rest until you two can freely be together."

"You're awesome Hinata." Kiba smiled leaning against the bed.

"That's what bestfriends are here for." She smiled back.

tbc...


	2. Impulsive

**_AN:: thanx for the reviews here's chapter two, please R&R_**

* * *

Neji waited for Kiba like he always did, and of course Kiba was late… But Neji was willing to let it slide, all he cared about was he had Kiba…That to him meant any and everything…He never would've thought that in a million years that the night of an accidental lip bump would've led to this.

(Flashback)

Neji was far too frustrated with the mission he was given, everything that could've went wrong, did go completely wrong. And now, mow the night of his eighteenth birthday…He was here, stuck in a god-forsaken cave, with Kiba and his mutt of all things.

"Neji go ahead and take a break." Kiba said seeing the stressed look in the older boys Byakugan eyes. "I'll take over for a little bit."

"Nonsense." Neji looked back at him. "You need to tend to Akamaru."

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest…"

Neji deactivated his Byakugan, closing his eyes a little bit angry. "I'll be fine…just."

"Look Neji! We're a team okay! And until we find the others you're just going to have to trust my abilities just a little."

"I trusted your abilities." Neji stood up walking from the cave entrance over to Kiba. "And it drained you of all your chakra."

"We'll sorry for saving your ass, dick!" Kiba quickly stood up. "Cause if I recall correctly, your ability seems to have a pretty big flaw too… I at least gave you some time to recover!"

"Yes, and nearly killed yourself." Neji scowled.

"That was a risk, I was willing to take to help a comrade!"

"Acting so recklessly…. I wonder how you've survived all these years."

"And I wonder how come Lee and TenTen haven't asked to be transferred away from you after all these years." He took a step forward. "And another…" He tripped over a rock falling forward.

Neji's eyes shot wide open at what had happened; his lips were pressed against Kiba's. Kiba noticed and quickly pushed back separating their lips.

"S…Sorry." He stammered.

Neji just stood there looking at Kiba…what was that feeling? He grabbed Kiba smashing their lips together this was different… He couldn't describe it.

Kiba pushed away looking at Neji confused… "W…w…"

Neji cut him off bringing their lips to meet once more.

_What the…what the fuck?_ Kiba's mind shouted. _What the hell is he doing?_ Kiba didn't try and push him away… _Granted I've liked you for a while… I just never really thought…_

(Flashback over)

"Hey Neji." Kiba smiled running up to him.

"Where've you been?" Neji asked being pulled from his thoughts.

"Umm actually for like the past three minutes I've been right here…" He smiled. "I'm sorry I was a little late though… My mom wanted some stuff done before I left… She says Hi."

"Your mom knows?" Neji asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, she's my mom, she knows everything about me."

"And she doesn't care?"

"She says like any good mother, she want her pups to be happy, and she says at least she knows I'm not out getting girls pregnant." He kissed Neji softly.

"For all she knows this could be a cover for you going out and getting girl knocked up." Neji smiled back.

"True… but any ways, what's up?"

"Nothing… I… I just wanted to see you…" Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist pulling him closer.

"You know for someone who's always so careful, you sure were careless earlier." Kiba said with a small smile. "We could've been caught."

"Hiashi was out at a meeting with Lady Tsunade, and Hanabi is out on a mission." He kissed Kiba. "So we were in the clear… But yeah, next time I'll have to be a little more careful."

Kiba leaned his head on Neji's shoulder. "I actually like it when your impulsive like that." He whispered.

Neji gave a small chuckle…Impulses or not he couldn't take the risk of them getting caught. But right now… He didn't care… All he cared was he had Kiba in his arms… that's everthing he'd need.

TBC…


	3. caught

**_AN::Well here's a new chapter...hope ya like it :-D please R&R_**

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes… She couldn't believe what she had just seen… Two shinobi's… Two male Shinobi's… She felt disgusted… She cringed her teeth as she saw the two men shinobi's kiss under the moon lit sky.

She had thought maybe what she had seen a half a year ago was just something made up… She wouldn't believe the sight that she had seen then, and she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing now…

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kiba asked looking up at Neji.

"Of course… Why wouldn't I?" He smiled kissing him softly.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "Dumb question."

Sakura looked on seeing the two men shinobi's. "K…Kiba…" She whispered to herself. "A…and Neji?"

The two said their goodbyes and left their special place, leaving Sakura by herself. She couldn't believe what she had seen… Neji the greatest warrior, her crush, here in the woods making out with Kiba… Kiba, the fun energetic ninja… This wasn't real… She knew that they knew the laws as shinobi's… She _knew they knew_ the penalty of what they were doing… and she knew all too well this wasn't the first time she witnessed this sick behavior on the behalf of those two.

But she had, for so long, refused to believe it… but now there was no denying that those two were having a sick relationship… And it was she who had to make sure the law was enforced…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Next day)

Neji walked to the park by himself thinking about the night before. So much had happened and this was just a way of letting it settle inside him. He had let his guard down, in showing his feelings for Kiba… And he knew that's all that Kiba wanted… But he wondered if it would get them caught… He worried that maybe if he weren't careful enough, he'd do something to ruin the both of them.

He shook his head letting all the negative thoughts leave him... He and Kiba had kept this going for nearly a year, Hinata and Kiba's mother were the only souls who knew of their secret... And both seemed to not be bothered by it, as much of the villagers would've.

"Neji Hyuga." A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Shizune standing behind him.

"Yes Ma'am." He turned bowing at her.

"Lady Hokage would like to see you."

Neji only nodded following Shizune closely. When he reached Tsunade's mansion his heart dropped to his stomach as he saw Kiba standing at Tsunade's desk.

"Neji…" Tsunade spoke softly as he walked into the office. She signaled for Shizune to close the door and when it closed she leaned in on her desk. "Boys." She looked at the two of them softly. "There has been a report of un lawful conduct against you two…"

Neji's heart stopped. "W…What do you mean?"

"One of your fellow Shinobi's has come to me stating they have seen you two are in a…. relationship of some sort…" She lowered her head. "Now these are only reports, we can only speculate that these accusations are true…"

"No way." Kiba shouted. "That's...That's complete bull shit! How…how can you prove this? I mean…could it be someone who doesn't like us or something, making up lies!?"

"Yes, but the only way we can prove that these are just lies… We'll need to do a full physical on the two of you…"

"Fine." Kiba crossed his arms frustrated.

"Neji are you okay with this?" She looked at him. Neji nodded. "Okay, we'll get right on that."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sakura, you came to me today stating that you had seen Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuga, together in a relationship."

"Yes Lady Hokage…" She looked at the woman.

"Lying on your fellow shinobi is a horrible thing." Tsunade spoke staring directly into Sakura's green eyes. "Especially on _that_ subject…" she took a deep breath in. "There were no signs that they were in any form of that kind of relationship."

"But… But I saw them! Twice!" Sakura shouted. "I wouldn't have come to you if I was not sure!" she came closer to her desk. "I swear to you… I'm not lying."

Tsunade's hands were tied… She knew Sakura wouldn't make up something like this. But the doctors, who performed the physical on the two boys, said there was no proof in either of the boys of anything going on between the two of them. She took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Sakura please go, I'll figure out something."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Neji!" Hinata called as she knocked on his door. "Neji can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

Hinata walked in to see Neji lying on his bed, his face red.

"Neji… Neji what's wrong?" she asked walking closer.

"Some…someone fucking told Tsunade…"

"Oh no…" she spoke sitting down next to him.

He smiled a bit. "I guess I'm lucky… that we never really did it…" He sniffled holding back his tears. "That was the worst torture anyone should ever endure."

"Neji." Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "Is Kiba okay?"

He nodded. "He's more pissed then anything… But he's fine."

"Neji I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm gonna find out who did this, if it's the last thing I do."

"Neji!" Hiashi's voice bellowed down the hall.

Neji quickly composed himself before getting out of the bed. "Thanks Hinata." He said looking back at her.

He walked to the living area to see Shizune standing at the door. "Lady Hokage would like to see you."

Neji took a deep breath in as he walked to the door. "Yes Ma'am."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Neji, Kiba, I've brought you back yet again because of this report…"

"This is fucking bullshit!" Kiba shouted.

"I agree… You had nothing from that 'physical' you made us do… What else do you want us to endure?" Neji asked with anger rising in his voice.

"I know how you two feel, okay, But these are measures I have to take to ensure there is nothing being broken!" Tsunade shouted slamming her fists onto her desk. "Now! Until I can confirm that these are just mere rumors Kiba you are temporarily suspended from all duties… Neji I am assigning you to a mission."

Neji could see out the corner of his eyes the look in Kiba's face of hurt, sadness… He knew he felt the same way too.

"You are to report to the Sand village immediately, understood."

"But lady?"

"No buts… I want you to leave immediately… You will have everything you'll need already there." She spoke sitting back in her chair. "You're both dismissed."

They bowed and walked from the office… The two could not even look at each other as Anbu took them separate was… All Neji could do was hear the Kiba's footsteps echo into the distance.


	4. a mothers love

_**AN::soo i notice on the last chapter it was really sad and i said 'hope you enjoy it' :P i'm dumb slaps myself but anywho here's a new chappie, Please R&R**_

* * *

"Kiba." Tsume called to her son watching him walk right pass her. "Kiba what's wrong?"

Kiba said nothing. He just walked straight to his room closing the door. He dropped to his floor letting what he had held in from Tsunade's office take over. Is warm tears fell to the floor as his body trembled in anger, and fear…

"Kiba?" His mother called through the door. "Kiba." She cracked his door to see him on the floor crying.

"Th…They didn't even let me say goodbye." He spoke between sobs. "They."

"Kiba." She knelt down next to him. "How?"

"I don't know…we were careful…. I…I mean half a year."

Tsume looked at her son seeing the utter destruction that plagued his eyes. She knew that this was a little risky… But in the time he had been with Neji, He worked harder, seemed happier, and that's what any mother would want for her child.

"Neji and I never did anything… They found nothing when they did that stupid physical… They found nothing that proved anything about Neji and I."

"They made you take that physical?" Tsume clinched her teeth.

"Yeah…Mom..."

"Shhh…" She hushed stroking his hair softly. "It's going to be all right." She looked down at her sons tear streaked face. "I swear to it… Just go lay down okay."

Kiba nodded getting up from the floor. She stood up and walked him walk to the door. She looked back to see him lay down in his bed. Once the door closed she stormed out of the house and directly to Tsunade's mansion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neji only thought about Kiba as he made his way to the sand village… He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave his sweet Kiba… But in this he had no choice. He could only swallow hard and walk with dignity to his assignment. But even though his face showed no emotion, his heart ached… It felt like it was being ripped in two… His mind furious, bile crept up his throat… This was far too much for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How dare you conduct that tortures exam on my son!" Tsume shouted looking at Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsume, but you know I have to do it."

"My son is seventeen years old, not even a grown man should have to endure that hell!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"That fucking law is bullshit and you know it!"

Tsunade inhaled deeply, slowly nodding. "I know…" her eyes shot up at Tsume. "I know its bullshit! And trust me I'd end it!"

"Then do it… Your Hokage!"

"I wish it were that easy, but I have to bring it up with the elders, and you and I both know that they will not allow it." She felt tears coming to the wells of her eyes. "I'm sorry okay… I'm very sorry your son had to go though this." Her voice jumped as she tried to hide the cries she wanted so bad to let out. "But there is nothing I can do at the moment."

"Well what about the Hyuga boy?" Tsume asked fighting back her tears too.

"He'll remain in the sand village until we can get this resolved."

"This is bullshit." Tsume walked closer. "You and I both know how many shinobi's we've lost because of this… Because of lies…"

Tsunade knew all too well what she meant… She knew how many had faced the ultimate penalty for this…

Tsume shook her head as she turned around. "I'm not going to watch as my son id dragged through the dirt." She began walking out of Tsunade's office.

"Tsume…" Tsunade whispered. "Off the record…"

"Yes…"

"And you find nothing wrong with it."

"No." Tsume turned to face her letting a small smile come across her face, as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "He's my son… and he's one hell of a Shinobi… And when he came to me about this I told him he'll always be my son… And that it doesn't change him from being a great Shinobi." Tsume lowered her head trying to hide her tears. "I know you understand… How I feel."

After Tsume said that she turned and walked out of the office leaving Tsunade by herself… Tsunade finally let her tears crawl down her cheeks… She understood what Tsume spoke off… She knew how Tsume felt…


	5. i love youi do

**_An::: hi sorry i'm kinda late updating, i had written like three diffrent versons of this chapter, and i finally just put them all together...well kinda... but enough of my talkn' Please R&R_**

* * *

Kiba woke up seeing the moon that brightened the room…. He didn't want to wake up…he had hoped that this as nothing more then a dream… HE was wrong, he still felt torn, hurt, and empty… He wanted to cry… He wanted to cry... He wanted to die….

"Kiba…" Tsume called into her sons' room. "Kiba are you awake?" She asked coming in to see her son.

"Why. Huh?" Kiba muttered…. "Why did I even wake up…?"

"Don't talk like that…" She walked closer to his bed.

"I don't see why I even thought this was a nightmare…. Mom…." He looked at her. "I feel so…" He sighed. "N…Never mind."

Tsume didn't know how to comfort her son…. "Kiba…" She whispered. Before seeing him get out of the bed.

"I'm… I'm gonna…" He looked at her blankly. "I'll be back." He walked out of his room and out of the door.

Tsume couldn't stand to see her son like this… And the look… That blank look in his once playful eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neji fell to the ground wiping his mouth… This was the third time he'd thrown up… At first he thought it had something to do with all the stress of today… But now, now he was starting to believe, maybe… maybe there was something…. His thoughts were brought to a halt as he felt his stomach tighten… the bile made its way back up…

"_It's gonna be a long trip… here's some water."_

_No…_He thought. _No way…they…_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey boy…" Kiba gave a half smile to Akamaru. "F…Find Neji okay…" He whispered stuffing a small piece of paper in his color. "If he needs your help, help him out okay."

Akamaru looked up at his master, giving a small bark. "Good boy." He rubbed the dogs head giving a small smile watching him run off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Elders." Tsunade started looking at them. "I have a subject I want to discuss with you."

"If." The female started looking at Tsunade. "This is about the Hyuga, Inuzuka, we have already dealt it."

"Wh…" Tsunade stammered. "What do you mean!?"

"That is our concern." The man stood above her.

"Look!" Tsunade shouted. "If, you don't remember, because of this stupid law, Orochimaru wouldn't have attacked our village!"

"Tsunade, this is the written law of our village." The woman spoke.

"You know what." She cut her off. "We have a shortage of shinobi's and if we keep this law, then we make ourselves more an easy target." Tsunade looked them both. "Because of this… We've lost some of our best shinobi's, and it's because of this Orochimaru has a vendetta against our village."

The elders looked at her then each other… She had a point…

"We will come back to you on our decision." The woman spoke.

Tsunade walked from their sight, hoping she wasn't too late… That they hadn't done anything rash….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neji clenched his stomach tightly as he lay curled up on the ground… The pain was unbearable…. It felt like his stomach was being ripped into shreds, His muscles ached….

"K….Ki…ba." He whispered. _Kiba… I… I love you…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Neji,_

_I love you… I love you… I don't know how much more I can say that (ha-ha) and I know you love me… I guess it kind of sucks that all this shit happened around the time you finally opened up to me. Anyways I figured this would be my way of staying in contact while your on your mission… Keep this letter with you okay… Promise… _

_I love you…_

_Kiba_


	6. i love you i do pt 2

**_AN:: this too is a chapter i wrote like three times, but any who, here ya go Please R&R _**

* * *

"Akamaru…" Neji whispered looking at the blurred dog… "Aka…maru… WH…what?" 

Neji grabbed the dogs' collar loosely. He saw the piece of paper that was hidden fall gracefully to the ground… The only words he could see, _I love you…_

His eyes slowly closed, as his vision faded, he slowly let go of Akamaru's collar. He loved Kiba too… He loved Kiba too…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted seeing him walking down the streets. "Kiba, I've been looking for you all day… Are…Are you okay?"

"I don't know… I honestly don't know…" He looked up at her. "I guess I'd be fine…If I knew how Neji was, and I'm pretty sure I'd be fine if ALL THESE FUCKING ASS HOLES STOPPED STARING AT ME!" He shouted. "I went for ramen… they refused to serve me, I walked to the park, and they all stare coldly, they either whisper something, or ran off…. Like…like I was a plague…"

"Kiba…" Hinata looked up at her friend.

"Hinata…. I… Never mind." He began walking away. "I'll see ya later…"

"Kiba wait." She ran up to him. "Are you…are you sure, you're gonna be all right?"

Kiba nodded giving an empty smile. "I'll be fine…T…Talk to ya later."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lady Tsunade… We have thought about your plea…"

"Look unless it's a yes, then I don't want to hear it…"

"We believe the old ways, are in fact those, old... But many of the villagers will not embrace this so easily… But we can not afford to lose any more of our Shinobi's…" The elder man spoke looking at her. "We will not erase the law, but we will look pass it… for the sake of our village."

"Thank you." Tsunade gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, I can bring Neji back…"

"I am sorry my lady, but that can not happen…" The elder woman spoke.

"What…What to you mean?" Tsunade looked at the two. "You… You didn't…"

"It was the way of the law… You knew it…"

Tsunade's heart stopped… They tried this years' ago… She knew….she knew what it was… "We've got to find him before any of it takes effect…" She spoke standing up.

"Lady it is already too late."

"NO!" She shouted. "I can save him if I..."

"LADY!" Shizune shouted running into the room. "My lady, they found Hyuga, Neji… He's in pretty bad shape."

_Talk about luck…_ She thought to herself as she looked at Shizune. "Get me the Nara healing guide now… I want all my top medical Nin to be there okay." She began to run past her. "Hurry!" She looked back.

"Yes my lady." Shizune followed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ha-ha… he's the one…" A woman whispered looking at Kiba. "Disgusting…"

Kiba bit his tongue… He bit it hard… He didn't need this… He didn't need this!

"It's so sick… I can't believe he's a shinobi…"

"You know…" Kiba murmured looking back at the woman. "You shouldn't talk about people who have a good sense of hearing… Bitch."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hinata, Sakura, Shizune… We are about to save someone who is in a very serious condition… I need full concentration. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The all bowed.

"Shizune did you get me what I needed."

"Yes ma'am…" She handed her the book. "What do you need outta there?"

"The poison inside him something that can be found in this book… It's a mixture of the red pill, and yellow… with water, it not only slowly depletes the charka flow, but slowly tears your insides up."

"Oh no…"

"As long as we get the cure in him, and focus charka to the needed areas then he'll be fine… That why I need you two… I need you to focus your charka harder then you've ever done. Shizune, I need you to help me with the cure all right…"

They all nodded before walking into the room. Once in Hinata's heart nearly stopped. "N…Neji…"

"Hinata I need you to focus okay." Tsunade looked at her. "We need to save him."

"Yes my Lady."

"Lady Tsunade, why are we?" Sakura started out.

"Not now, I need you to focus."

_Why are we saving him?_ Sakura thought. _Why is Tsunade all gung ho about keeping him alive?_

Sakura and Hinata placed their hands above Neji's chest. They held them over emitting a blue light that glowed brightly above him.

_Neji, Hold on okay…_ Hinata thought trying her hardest to stay strong…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kiba…" Tsume called out seeing her son walk into the house. "Kiba I need to talk to you…"

"What?" He looked blankly at her, before seeing Tsunade sitting next to his mother.

"Kiba, Akamaru found Neji…" Tsunade started. "He's… He's in pretty bad condition… But he's stable…"

"Where is he?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, you can't see him just yet…"

"Why?"

"Kiba."

"WHY!" He shouted with tears in his eyes. "Why can't I see him? He's a comrade."

"Kiba… trust me… I know more then you'll ever about this… And I think his healing process would move a lot better with you by his side… But I have to deal with some people, before I can allow you to see him… Just please…. Please trust me okay."

Kiba cried nodding his head. "Yes Lady Tsunade… Just… just please…please take care of him…"


	7. I'll always love them

**_AN::i jus wanna say, i love you to all my reviewers, you guys really make my day when you review (Smiles) well here's a new chapter, please R&R_**

* * *

Hinata stood next to Neji, looking over his pale body; it took them 3 hours to fully get his charka running… Then when lady Tsunade gave him the antidote his body reacted strangely to it, convulsing, chills, and his temperature rose to enormous heights

… But finally Tsunade was able to get him from the worst… And now, now he just slept quietly… Hinata's heart was breaking as she saw his pale face, struggling to breathe…

"Hinata…" Sakura whispered walking into the room. "W…What are you still doing here?"

"He's my cousin, my blood, I wouldn't leave his side." She looked back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on him; after all we saved his life…" She looked down at him. _He… He looks the same as he always did… _"I'm sorry Hinata… I mean, He made his choice, but he didn't deserve this…"

"Made his choice?" Hinata asked looking at her. "What do you mean 'made his choice'?"

"He chose to break the rule of the shinobi…"

"What?"

"I saw him; I saw him and Kiba…"

"And?" Hinata asked frowning.

"And? It's wrong… It defiles our village…"

"Bullshit, that's bullshit! Other villages allow it!" Hinata raised her voice.

"They are wrong…"

"Tell me, tell me why two people can't be in love… Tell me how it changes them… Tell me… please tell me?"

"They make us weaker… look I didn't write the rules, but obviously there was a reason they had it written like this…"

"My cousin, in the time he's been with Kiba, has never failed at any mission given to him, has remained a strong holder of the Byakugan, and always made sure, everyone …." Hinata tried to hide her tears. "Everyone around him was as safe as him…" She stared coldly at Sakura. "And yet, he loves Kiba… And Kiba loves him… They both managed to be strong together… Just like all the other shinobi's hurt by that dumb law…" Sakura stared at her, tears making their way to the surface. "Kiba is my absolute best friend, Neji, he's my blood, and I love them both to death… They are great people and wonderful shinobi's…" She looked down at Neji's sleeping face. "If he was a weaker person, he would've died… but he didn't…" She gave half a smile, staring at her sweet cousin. "If you can't understand, then I guess you're as stupid, and dumb, as those ass holes out there…" She crossed her arms. "Now if you didn't mind, can you please leave…?"

Sakura turned walking away… _Hinata… Hinata is right… they never changed… none of our shinobi's changed… they… they…_ She walked out the door letting her tears crawl freely down her cheeks… _They did nothing, nothing wrong…they, only loved._

Hinata touch Neji's forehead feeling him cool down a bit more… He was finally breaking his fever, which made everything a lot better for her… But her gaze was brought to his slowly opening eye, which made hers water in joy.

"Neji…" She smiled. "You're awake…"

"K...iba…" He whispered. "Ki…ba"

"He's fine…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your son is a disgrace!"

"Fuck off!" Tsume shouted

"He defiles the shinobi's of this village!"

"Did you have any plans on protecting this village?!" Tsume yelled looking at the man. "I didn't think so, so get the fuck off my land!"

_God… I hope Kiba… I hope Kiba didn't wake up…_ She thought walking back to his room…. He had been sleeping since Lady Tsunade told him about Neji… She cracked the door open. _It's been tough, but you're gonna be fine_. She smiled looking in on his sleeping body.

"Ma…" He looked at her.

"Kiba, I thought you were asleep…"

"Psst" He scoffed "How can I sleep?" He looked at his mother.

"Kiba, just, just get some rest okay… You wanna be all ready to see Neji right?" She smiled.

"I want to see him now… Not in a few hours… Not in a day… right now…"

"I'll talk to Tsunade… But till then…till then, please get some sleep."

Kiba nodded closing his eyes… he'd try to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes… he'd shoot them wide open, seeing his Neji, his Neji, hurt…


	8. My Kiba

**_AN::: Here's a new chpater, thanks for the reviews. Please R&R_**

* * *

Neji opened his eyes, seeing Hinata's smiling face staring back. He sat up but felt himself being pushed back down by Hinata.

"You need to rest okay?" She smiled looking down at him.

"Where's Kiba?" He asked. "Is… Is he okay?" worry started to rise in his voice.

"He's fine."

"Are… Are you sure?" He started to cry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She took his hand. "He's at home… He's fine."

"Kiba… He's okay…" He cried.

"Neji…" Hinata whispered wrapping her arks around his neck, cradling his head. "Neji, everything's gonna be all right… Lady Tsunade's made sure of it…"

"L…Lady Tsunade?" He whispered looking up at her.

"Yep." She nodded. "It's going to be all right, okay…"

He closed his eyes holding onto her, nodding. "I want to see him… Please, I just want to see him." Hinata looked down at him seeing his tear streaked face. "I want him here…" He cried.

Hinata tried her hardest to calm him down, she held him closely telling him she knew, and she would try everything in her power to make sure Kiba was right here next to him.

"Neji…" She whispered looking down at his half lid eyes. "I'm gonna go to Kiba's okay…"

Neji gave a tiresome nod. "Tell him… Tell him I love him…" He looked at her.

"I will…" She smiled hugging him. "Get some rest okay…"

"Thank you Hinata…" He looked up at her as she walked towards the door. "Thank you…"

Hinata looked back at him, with a smile across her face. "Don't thank me yet…" Tears worked their way to the surface. "I haven't brought Kiba yet…" She whispered with a smile.

"Wait…" Neji spoke up stopping her. He grabbed a piece of paper that lay on the table next to him and pen… "Give this to him…" He whispered writing something quickly…

Hinata came closer smiling at her cousin… He sure has opened up a lot more since they were younger…

"Here." He handed her the paper.

"I'll make sure he gets it." She smiled folding it up. "I'll be back okay."

(At Kiba's)

"Ms. Tsume… Please give this to Kiba, when he wakes up." Hinata smiled. "It's from Neji…"

"Why thank you." Tsume smiled taking the paper. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing better… a lot better, he just really wants to see Kiba…"

"Well, Lady Tsunade told us he can't see him until she says…. But…" Tsume looked down at the note. "I can see him, and return the letter…" She looked back to Hinata. "But you'd have to stay with Kiba… We've had some trouble."

"Yeah, no problem…" She smiled. "Just tell me when…"

"Well give me an hour…"

"Yes ma'am…" Hinata bowed before walking away.

_I'm so glad he has friends like you Hinata._

"Ma?" Kiba walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "Who…Who was that?"

"Oh Hinata" She smiled. "Here, this is for you." She smiled handing him the paper

Kiba took the folded paper opening it slowly…. His eyes grew bright and a smile came across his face. Tsume couldn't help but smile as her son read the note… This was the first time since the whole thing happened, he had smiled, his eyes lit up, he seemed so happy….

"Write him back, I'll take it to him." She smiled. "Hurry up."

"All right…" He looked up at her with a smile. "Give me a few."

_Kiba,_

_I miss you, I want you to be right here with me… But it's okay, I know you want to be here too, but it's okay, we're gonna be together soon enough, Hinata filled me in on the whole thing… I guess we changed a stupid law… Well I love you and I hop you write me back, and I hope I can see you soon.._

_Love you more then you'll ever know…_

_Neji… _


	9. Koibito

_Neji,_

_You made me laugh when you said love you more then I'll ever know… You know I love you more then you'll ever be able to comprehend… I've thought about you every since we were torn apart… I think about you before I sleep, and when I do sleep, I dream about you… _

_SO Hinata told you about Tsunade's decision… I felt the same way… We did it we managed to change something… Something so stupid… But anyways, I want you to get some rest, when I come to see you, you better not be all sickly… I want my Neji… My Koibito…_

_Always yours, body and soul,_

_Kiba…_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsume smiled as the boy looked at the letter. She could see the love he had for her son shine through… She saw that through all this hell he had endured, nearly dying, his smile made it seem like this never happened.

"Thank you Ma'am." Neji looked at Tsume smiling. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She smiled back.

"Not for this… But…But for accepting… the… the fact that I love him."

"Hey, like I told him, like any good mother, I want to see my pups happy… You make hi happy, meaning you make me happy… and as long as I'm happy, we're all good…" She smiled. "Well then again, when you two had that fight, I was going kill you." She chuckled. "But when I found out you two worked it out… I went back to liking you."

Neji chuckled. "Well thanks for not killing me." He smiled looking at her.

She smiled back. "Well do you have a letter I can give him when I get home?"

"Yes ma'am…" He smiled signing the paper.

"Don't call me ma'am." Tsume smiled warmly. "You might as well call me mom." She took the letter.

"Mom?"

"Ma, Mom, what ever, you're apart of my family." She continued to smile. "Well, I'll be seeing you, and you rest up, I want you to be awake when Kiba comes."

"Yes ma'a… Mom…" He smiled

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kiba,_

_Okay, I guess you have me beat, but you know what, I love you… And I think that should be enough… Me Neji Hyuga in love… with a wild person like you… Now that's more then anyone can comprehend, ha-ha, you're mother is the best, kinda scary, but I already knew that… anyways, they gave me some medicine, and it's kinda making me tired… But I love you my Koibito… I always will… Please come and see me soon… I promise I won't look so sickly… _

_Always your Koibito,_

_Neji_

* * *

_**AN:::**_

_**Koibito-Sweet heart or lover... **_

_**How'd you like it? Please R&R Thanks**_


	10. Follow your heart

Neji,

Hey, it's been over a week since Akamaru found you… And Hinata tells me every day how much better you're getting…. I'm so happy… But I still miss you, I want to see you, I wanna see how well you've gotten. I honestly don't know what's taking lady Tsunade so long to give me the okay to see you. Neji, Neji I love you…. I want you to hold me again, kiss me again…. Neji when can I see you?

Kiba

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Koibito,

I know you want to see me, and I swear I want nothing more then to see you… This is killing me… I mean, if we changed that law, then why can't you come and see me? It's really starting to kill me… Kiba, I want you here with me… I want you hear with me….

I love you,

Neji

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neji,

Were you crying when you wrote this? The paper, it… Neji don't cry… Please don't cry, Please don't? You're not supposed to cry anyways, you're the great Neji Hyuga, remember? So no more crying… I'll see you soon enough… Don't worry.

O daiji Ni.,

Kiba

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Koibito,

I promise… No more crying… Tsume told me too… She said no more crying… So I promise… But Kiba, I can't help it. Here I am in the hospital, all alone, I mean other then Hinata and your mother, I don't have the one I love right here by my side… But you know what? I think the day will be coming soon when you can see me… Well they gave me my medicine… So I'll try to sleep…

Ai Shiteru,

Neji

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hyuga, Neji?" A husky voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Neji sat up looking at the slowly opening door.

"Good to see you're awake." Gai Smiled. "Every time I come here you're knocked out." He came closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better sensei… Just hate the medicine they make me take."

"Well it's all for the best." He gave a thumb up. "Now I can't have one of my students sick like this, so you do whatever Lady Tsunade says, so you can get better got it." He continued to smile.

"Yes Sensei." Neji smiled back.

"Good, well Lee, TenTen, and I are going on a mission … Now when I get back, you better be out of this hospital bed, and walking around."

"Yes Sensei…" Neji looked away. "I'm… I'm sorry I disgraced you sensei."

"What!?" Guy looked at him. "Disgraced me? How could you do a thing like that?" He looked at his student. "What because of this thing with Kiba?" Gai came closer to his bed sitting on the edge.

"Yes…"

"Do you feel as though you are disgraced in loving Kiba?" Gai cut him off.

"No… I love him."

"Then why do you think you disgraced me?" He asked. "Love is nothing to be shamed by…" He smiled. "Lee and Gaara…" He started out. "After the Sasuke retrieval mission, they talked… and I guess one thing led to another and they fell in love… He told me he felt ashamed… That he disgraced me… But He didn't, he followed his heart, if there was anything I hoped you all learned from me, it's to follow your hearts, wither in a mission, in a fight, or in your life, always trust it…" He smiled back to his student. "You love him, I see nothing wrong with it…"

"Thank you, Gai sensei." He smiled.

"No problem, like I said, I want you out of this bed okay?"

"Yes Sensei."

* * *

**AN:::**

**O Diaji Ni-Take caee of yourself**

**Ai Shiteru-I love you**


	11. Walking

Neji sat up bringing his feet to the side of the bed, letting them touch the cold floor… He looked at his feet, before looking up at the door… He was going to walk out of here today, all though Shizune told him to take it easy, he was going to walk out of here and walk straight to Kiba's… 

He put pressure on his legs as he tried to stand; they began to wobble as he started to stand.

"Neji?" Tsunade smiled walking into the room. What are you doing?" She continued to smile.

"Well, I promised Gai Sensei I would be out of this bed and walking by the time he got back from his mission." He looked up at her, returning the smile.

"I thought I told Shizune to tell you to take it easy… but then again I was talking about you." She walked over to him.

"I can't just lie around." He felt his legs beginning to collapse.

Tsunade helped him stand sitting him back on the bed. "You're gonna be walking in no time." She smiled. "That was very good."

"Domo… So… What did you want?" He smiled looking up at her.

"Oh, I can't see the person whose life I saved?" She scolded playfully.

"Well I mean, I haven't seen you, since… well since I was critical…"

Tsunade smiled. "Well I've been a tad busy, but I did come in to check on you late nights…" She sat down next to him.

"Lady Tsunade, why…why did you fight so hard… to…to change that law?" He asked looking at her.

"It was a brutal law, and we have lost many great shinobi's because of it." She looked into his pearly eyes. "I lost a friend because of it, and when I heard the report of you and Kiba… Well I just wanted to ignore, blow it off as just a rumor started by someone who didn't like you two… But the person who gave the report, they dragged others into it."

"So the whole sand village thing was a set up?"

"No, actually that was a real mission, and that's what your team is doing now." She gave a half smile.

Neji smiled back. "Irony?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." She smiled back, standing up. "Well I want you to just relax today, try walking tomorrow, okay?" She started walking to the door.

"L…Lady Tsunade, Who? Who did you lose with that law? You have Jiraiya…"

"But I don't have Orochimaru…" She looked back at him. "That law was the reason… It was the reason, he hates this village… Because of that law, he watched as his lover died… Because of that law, He left this village, hating it so much, and because of that law, he wanted to destroy this village… Deep inside, I hated it because of that law… When I lost Dan, it gave me even more of a motive to leave this place."

Neji stared at the woman, now he really understood why she pushed so hard for the law to be changed… He understood why she had fought so hard for them…

"Well go ahead and lay around today, I'm going with Gai on this, I want you walking pretty soon, got it?" She smiled.

"Yes Ma'am" He smiled.

(4 hours later)

Neji opened his eyes slowly feeling warmth on his chin, his eyes traveled down to a body curled up next to his on the hospital bed. He took his free hand to rub his eye, clearly seeing who lay next to him.

Kiba lifted his head and smiled looking up at Neji. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He kissed Neji softly on the lips.

Neji held him closer letting a smile come across his face. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, I sat in the chair for a while, but then I started to get tired too, so I crawled up here with you." He continued to smile. "But now that you're up, scoot over a little bit."

Don't care if I'm asleep…" He tried to hide his cry. "Wake me up."

Kiba looked up at him; he saw the hidden tears in his eyes. "Neji, don't cry, you promised no more crying remember?" He smiled wiping the escaped tears from his face. "Koibito, no crying…" Neji nodded letting Kiba wipe his tears, before kissing him. "Now c'mon, lets get some sleep, so we can get you walking by tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, pulling him closer. "Love you."

"I love you too.."

* * *

AN:: They are together yay!!!! or is this a dream??? nah they are together!!! lol well please r&r


	12. Walking pt 2

Please R&R

* * *

"Neji c'mon, you're a tough guy, c'mon." Kiba smiled holing his hand.

"My legs hurt." Neji complained looking at him. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"C'mon!" Kiba huffed. "At least try and make it back to the room then."

Neji took one step at a time, as he walked back to the room, holding Kiba's hand tightly. When they finally got back to the room Neji sat down on the bed pulling Kiba close. He still couldn't believe this was real, that it wasn't some kind of dream.

"Neji." Kiba smiled kissing him. "Still can't believe this is real huh?"

"I know it is… I just can't believe we are doing this, you know, out in the open."

"It's weird, I know." Kiba kissed him again. "You know what, you're doing better." He smiled. "You made it out the door… in about 4 hours."

"I'm not a quitter."

"Then why did we have to stop?" Kiba asked tilting his head to the side.

"Cause I wanted to sit with you, you're working me too hard."

"Am not… But okay." He sat down next to him. "You're so mushy." He leaned back onto the bed.

"Not really." He leaned back looking at the ceiling.

"Yes you are." Kiba smiled. "But you know what?" He looked at Neji. "I like that side of you."

Neji leaned closer holding Kiba's hand. "And I like this calm side of you… not this head strong, wild side you have."

"Oh we're throwing those out huh?" Kiba chuckled. "When you opened up to me, and finally told me how you felt… That to me…. That meant so much to me." He leaned in closer. "I liked that more then the asshole, prick, that I first met."

Neji chuckled. "Wel..."

Neji was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. He quickly sat up and looked at the broken glass on the floor that lay in front of the window… Kiba stood up running to see a brick lying on the floor with a note attached.

"What is it?" Neji asked looking at Kiba.

Kiba ignored the note and looked back at Neji. "Nothing, c'mon, lets get some sleep…" He walked back to the bed smiling.

Neji lay down, scooting over, to fit Kiba next to him on the bed. "Kiba…What…What was it?"

"Don't worry about it." Kiba smiled looking up at him. "It's nothing, just… Let's just get some sleep."

"Okay…" Neji held him closer closing his eyes. "Night."

"Night."

_You disgusting freak! You shame our village! You should have died!_


	13. calmness explodes

Kiba waited until Neji was fast asleep before crawling out of the bed. He walked to the nurses' station seeing Shizune sitting there.

"Oh, I didn't see you Kiba." She smiled warmly. "What can I help you with?"

"Yeah see I have this slight problem… hmm, How can I state this as calmly as possible… THERE' A FUCKING HOLE IN THE WINDOW!" He raised his voice pointing to the room.

"Wh… What?" Shizune stood up.

"Yeah, someone threw a brick into the window, with a very, very lovely note attached to it."

Shizune walked into the room seeing the shattered glass, she looked on the floor seeing the brick and note. "C'mon Kiba." She said walking over to the bed. "Help me push him into another room." She looked back at him. "C'mon lets go." She grabbed the foot of the bed, letting Kiba grab the head. "Did you touch the letter?" She asked pulling the bed.

"No Ma'am…" He looked down at his clueless lover.

"Did anyone know where Neji's room was?"

"My mom, and Hinata, is the only people other then me I think?"

"Hmm Lady Tsunade and I knew where it was… I think a few other medical Nins…" She had to think as the placed Neji into another room. She looked down at Neji. "I'm sorry for what had happened, and I'll look right into it." She bowed leaving the room.

Kiba crawled back onto the bed nuzzling up close to Neji. He smiled a bit feeling Neji's warm arm wrap around his waist… His clueless Koibito…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wh… What?" Tsunade shouted slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Yes Ma'am… I don't understand… Only a very select few people knew of his room…"

"Damn it, I knew this was bound to happen." She whispered to herself. "People knew that law needed to be changed… And a lot of people wanted it, but… But I knew there would still be that group…" She looked back up at Shizune. "Who knows of Neji's room now?" She asked.

"Kiba, me you, probably Hinata and Tsume…"

"Okay, when Tsume and Hinata find out, give them a few days and ask them if they told anyone… It'll branch out but we could probably narrow it down."

"Hai." She bowed before walking from Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sat back in her chair thinking about the situation…. Hinata, Shizune, Kiba, Tsume, and she were the only ones who knew of the room… Who else could have known?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata walked into the locker room at the hospital she went to her locker seeing a box taped to the front. She took it down and opened it seeing a small card.

Hinata dropped the box and card before running out of the locker room, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it… Behind her lay a Kunai, that came from the box.

_Tell your shameful cousin to use this on himself…

* * *

Oh my god people are such jerk-hole butt-monkeys!! well anywho please R&R Thanx_


	14. Walking pt 3

Neji opened his eyes slowly seeing the moonlit room. He looked down at Kiba as he slowly eased his way out of the bed. He was going to surprise Kiba tomorrow when he walked out of this room by himself… This was his goal now, to walk without help… _Kiba's gonna be happy._ He thought smiling

He let his feet hit the cold floor as he put pressure on them. He used the wall to guide his footsteps as he slowly moved towards the door. _C'mon_, he shouted to himself. _Stop using the wall you big baby! _He pushed from against the wall and took a step. Slowly one step at a time he walked out of the room without leaning on the wall. When he made out the door he looked back smiling at Kiba's sleeping body. _If it weren't for you… _He smiled looking at his sleeping angel.

"Neji." Tsunade smiled walking up to him. "Nice job."

"Domo." Neji smiled back.

"You know I knew having you for a patient was going to be tough." She smiled.

"I tell you to relax, and you just keep pushing yourself."

"Well, I don't want to be in you're way, there's a lot of people who need you're help more then me."

"Ah, well don't get too sure of yourself, just because you've managed to work you're legs doesn't mean you're free in clear."

"I know, but at least it's one obstacle out the way." He smiled.

"True, well you get back to your room, and get some more rest; tomorrow we need to start major chakra treatment okay?" She smiled. "Need any help?"

"No, I think I've got it." Neji smiled back.

"All right, see you tomorrow."

"Hai."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay Neji's doing fine so no one knows we changed his room yet." Tsunade spoke to Shizune, and Hinata.

"M… Maybe that's why they left that package on Hinata's locker." Shizune spoke looking at the quiet girl.

"Yeah, that could be it… Well let's move Hinata's locker, then we'll see what they do next."

"Lady Tsunade… Does… Does Neji know of any of this?" Hinata asked looking up at her.

"Shizune?"

"Iie, Kiba had managed to get him to go to sleep after the brick incident."

"And he seemed to have no clue about the kunai." Tsunade spoke. "Okay, if we manage to get this person before anyone does something stupid, we need to keep Neji in the dark okay?" She said looking at the two. "Tell Tsume and Kiba about this… If he for any reason gets too stressed then we have a problem okay?"

:"Hai." The two agreed.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but i promise much longer the next time ... and thanx for the reviews You guys really really make my day... well pleaseR&R 


	15. i love you i do,forever

Kiba slowly opened his eyes to see soft pearly orbs staring back at him. He smiled as he leaned into kiss his Koibito.

"Morning." He whispered into his lips.

"Morning." He smiled back.

"Do you need anything?" He asked sitting up.

"No." Neji's smile got bigger as he stopped Kiba from going any further. "I can get it myself." He scooted out the bed and walked slowly to Kiba's side.

Kiba's eyes threatened to water, his heart melted, and his smile grew wider. Neji was now walking on his own … He could tell he had a hard time, but with no help, he was doing great. Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji, giving him a soft kiss on the chin.

"Impressed?" Neji smiled receiving the kiss.

"Do ya think?" Kiba asked standing up.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Neji kissed him back.

"You bet."

Kiba held Neji's hand as the walked down to the patient dining area. He looked at his sweet Hyuuga with a smile, that's all he could do, was smile… Just a week ago Neji had to fight for his life, but now he was walking… This was everything to him; he was every thing to him.

Neji looked down at the younger Nin to see his smile… He never thought he would've seen the day he would be in love like this… He never thought he'd receive love like this… He knew that if he didn't have Kiba here with him, he would've given up… He would've accepted death… But that didn't matter… He had his Kiba with him… His sweet Inuzuka. He didn't need anything, just Kiba by his side. Neji paused in walking pulling Kiba to stand in front if him.

"What? What is it?" Kiba asked looking up at him. "You want to sit down?"

"No." He smiled, before locking him into a passionate kiss.

Kiba's lips curled into a smile as he wrapped his arms around the older Nin's neck. "You're being Impulsive again." He whispered.

"You liked that huh?" Neji gave a small chuckle.

"Something like that." Kiba smiled back.

"Well good, because I was hoping you still liked that about me."

"I like a whole bunch of things about you." Kiba whispered.

"Like what?"

"I loved your whole bad boy image… Like that whole 'don't fuck with me or I'll kill you' thing… And now, I love the way you hold me… kiss me… your dry sarcasm…" He chuckled. "I love everything about you"

"I'm so lucky I have you." Neji kissed him again. "And I'm glad I was smart enough to realize it before it was too late… I love you."

"I know." Kiba kissed him back. "And I love you too my Koibito."

Neji held on tighter as he locked them into another passionate kiss. He loved him, and no matter what others thought, or said, he would always love his Kiba….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now you're going to do what we ask correct?"

"H…Hai…"

"Good, we're not letting those two fuck up our way of life… So we understand what we're going to do right?"

"Hai!"

* * *

sorry it's short again... but don't worry it's all for the greater good... Well please R&R 


	16. the warning

Kiba sat in Neji's room as he waited for him to come back from chakra therapy. He had wanted to come with him, but Tsunade had said that he couldn't, so he waited. He sat on the bed looking out the window… This was such a beautiful day, and he couldn't wait till Neji came back, he could watch the sunset with him, if he wasn't too tired.

"Kiba?" Sakura whispered walking into the room.

"Huh?" He turned around seeing her. "Oh, what's up Sakura?" He asked turning his body around.

"Look Kiba… I'm sorry for what's been going on… With Neji nearly dying and all the things you had to go through… It was my fault to begin with."

"What!?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay… But fir so long m father… My father told me, that it was wrong… every since I was enrolled in the academy, he told me it was wrong and sick… But… But Hinata, she… She opened my eyes, and I'm sorry about what happened to Neji…"

Kiba hade too many emotions mixed inside, he was so mad, she was the reason for all of this, he was confused, on how she knew about them, but mostly… mostly he was upset, not at her, but at the older people in the village… How they were born to hate anything different… How in their eyes, he and Neji were not in love… They were just a sick, unnatural, hell destined people…

"Kiba, please I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just… Okay maybe I am asking for forgiveness… But please, please know I only want to help you two."

"Help us with what?" Kiba looked at her coldly.

"My father and a few of the older nins… I don't really know what they are planning… But you need to get Neji out of here… Out of the hospital…"

"WH…What do you mean?" Kiba stood up.

"Look, I refused o tell them where you were moved to, But my father found a way, and I don't know what they are planning, but it's not good…. So yeah, get Neji out of here when you can."

"Th… Thank Sakura…"

"No, don't thank me…" She stared into his black eyes. "Because of me, this happened… Just, Just please promise me that you'll be safe."

Kiba slowly nodded. "All right… Thanks Sakura."

Sakura nodded before walking out the room, leaving Kiba by himself. Kiba thought about what she had said… He got up from the bed and walked out the room to the nurses' station where Shizune sat.

"What's up Kiba?" She asked, looking at his worried face.

"I, I need to speak to Tsunade…"

"About what…"

"I… I think Neji and me… I think some things going to happen us."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Did you do it?"

"H…Hai…" Sakura stuttered. "B…But father… is… Is this right?" She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at his daughter. "Did I not raise you right?"

Sakura lowered her head. "Hai, you did… I… I mean, why do anything, if, if they never harmed anyone?"

"They have harmed people… They harmed this village… they bring shame to us all…"

"B…But… How?" She asked. "How did they? All… all they did was love each other… what's wro-"

Her words were ended by a harsh slap to her face, and her fathers scowling face. "Do not question me child!" He raised his voice. "This is the way it was written, they way it was meant to be! There is no love in that sick relationship! Only a vile disgusting display that will bring down our village!"

Sakura let warm tears fall down her face as she held her cheek… "Iie…" She whispered. "Iie!" She cried. "You're wrong!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Love isn't meant for just one group of people!"

"I will not listen to this!" He raised his hand to strike his daughter once more, but she stopped it. "I did not raise you to be like this, I raised you to respect the laws!"

"And I do, I've lived my whole life by them…And the laws changed…" She shoved her fathers hand away. "So I have to follow it."

* * *

Heres another chapter... and wow... well please r&r update coming very soon 


	17. running

"W…What?" Tsunade whispered, looking at Kiba.

"Hai, she told me we should get out of here, but seeing that she's the cause behind both things with Neji and Hinata, I don't trust her…"

"Damn it…" Tsunade whispered, frowning. She was stuck here, they would be doomed if they stayed, but there was no telling what would happen if they left. 

"Lady, I'll leave." Kiba whispered looking at her. "If I can keep Neji safe, I'll leave…"

"No, that is not an option." She raised her voice, looking at him. "I'm not going to risk you."

"Well then what?" He asked. "Neji's not strong enough to fight… If I go…"

"Look Kiba let me worry about that okay… I'm not separating you two." She looked into Kiba dark eyes softly. "Saving Neji would've been pointless, if something happened to you." Kiba closed his eyes, nodding, letting a tear coming down his cheeks… She was right, Neji would be broken if something happened to him… He didn't want that. "Look, go with Neji, I'll figure this out." 

"Hai… "Kiba bowed walking from her office. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey…" Neji whispered weakly to Kiba. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Neji sat up wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist, pulling him backwards. "I'm a little sleepy…" He held him tightly. 

Kiba smiled caressing his cheek softly. "It's okay… Get some sleep." He whispered kissing his lips softly. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you far more then you'll ever know." Neji whispered closing his eyes. 

"Ha-ha… Yeah right." Kiba joked snuggling closer to him, keeping his eyes on his sweet Koibito… Neji fell asleep in Kiba's sweet embrace. Kiba kissed Neji's lips once more. "I love you, and I'll do anything for you." He whispered pulling Neji closer. "I'll protect you." He kissed him again. 

Kiba felt tears making their way to his eyes, holding Neji tightly he finally made up his mind…. He knew what he was going to… He was going to protect his sweet Neji… and nothing was going to stand in his way. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura stared at her father before she started walking away. She didn't need this; she didn't want any part of this. There was a line, between doing what was right, and being wrong… She wasn't hurting anyone any more…. She wasn't going to hurt two shinobi's that had done nothing wrong to her… Not the two shinobi's that had nearly died trying to rescue Sasuke…. No way….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kiba held on tightly to Neji's body tightly as he ran through the forest… He was going to protect his Neji…. He was going to do it no matter what.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Damn it Kiba…" Tsunade crumpled a piece of paper. "Shizune I want Anbu on the look out, I need Kiba and Neji found immediately!" 

"Hai…"

_Lady Tsunade,_

_I won't let any thing happen to Neji, so I'm taking him to the sand Village… I can't just sit here and wait for you to come up with a solution, while his life is in danger… I'm sorry…_

_Kiba _

OMG! sorry it's short yet again,but it all orks out for the best... Please R&R


	18. True honest love

Kiba held onto Neji tightly as he sat against a wall… He would've kept going, but it started raining so badly, he knew Neji wo

Kiba held onto Neji tightly as he sat against a wall… He would've kept going, but it started raining so badly, he knew Neji would get sick. So He found a cave for them to rest at… He was amazed that Neji never woke up with all while he was the running, or when the raindrops fell on him… He looked down smiling at his sweet Byakugan holder; he was an angel, a sweet angel… And Kiba loved him for that…

"You know I love you right?" He whispered stroking the boys' silky black hair, as he looked down at him. "And nothing's ever going to change that."

"Good…" Neji whispered back opening his eyes. "Cause if you were going to change your mind about this…. I'd probably die." He smiled leaning up to meet Kiba's lips. "W…Where are we?" He asked looking out the cave opening.

Kiba couldn't tell him the whole story…. It would stress him and that wouldn't help anything. "A little vacation… But it's kind of raining right now so we'll pick up on it tomorrow." Kiba gave a soft smile.

"Oh… Cool…" Neji smiled sitting up, leaning his head against Kiba's chest.

"You okay?" Kiba asked wrapping his arm around Neji's waist.

Neji closed his eyes nodding softly as he pressed his right ear against Kiba's warm chest.

He listened as the younger boys heart beat softly… He smirked to himself as he placed his palm on Neji's torso. He never would've thought that in a million years he'd be cuddled up to anybody… Let alone Kiba…. Nor did he ever believe he'd be in love, and loved… But here he was, with the love of his life, cuddled close to his one true love…

"What are you smirking about?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to almost throw this away." He whispered looking up into Kiba's soft black eyes. "I'm glad I didn't…" He kissed him softly.

Kiba's heart melted, he wanted to just scream out in ecstasy… Neji, his Neji… He was so cute, so adorable… He was everything to him… He loved Neji heart, body, and soul… And to just keep realizing that Neji felt the same way… It was far more then any human could comprehend…

"Koibito…" Kiba whispered fighting back his tears kissing him softly. "I love you more and more… With each day that passes… I… I just keep finding more reasons why I love you…"

"I love you to…" He whispered into the boys' lips. "Kiba, you don't know how much I love you…" Neji placed his hands on the boys' cheeks, kissing him again.

"I do…" Kiba gave a small smile finally letting his overflowing tears crawl down his cheeks, to the tips of Neji's fingers. "And all the love you have for me, is the same that I have for you…" He smiled.

Neji felt a few tears crawl down his cheeks as he looked at his teary eyed lover… He loved him… That's all there was to it, He loved his Kiba more then life itself, and even if he were to die because of that stupid law, his heart and soul would've belonged to Kiba and only Kiba…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My Lady." Tsume spoke walking into Tsunade's office. "I got a message to come and see you."

"Hai… Tsume…." She took in a deep breath closing her eyes. "We found out who was responsible for the incidents concerning Neji, Kiba, and Hinata."

"Well who was it!!" She cringed her teeth.

"That's not what's important right now."

"What!? How is that not?"

"Your son and Neji's lives are in danger if we don't find them soon…" She looked at the worried mother. "The people responsible for the incidents are the same ones after the two… Now I have my Anbu searching for them, but I know your dogs' could help things along a lot faster…"

"All right…" Tsume nodded.

"Okay, round up your dogs' and meet me at the edge of town, we've got to leave as soon as possible."

"Hai." Tsume bowed before running from out the office.

_Hold on kids… _Tsunade thought as she began to leave her office. _I'm not too worried about Kiba he can handle them… But Neji… I don't think he's ready…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You warm enough?" Kiba asked holding Kiba closer to him, pulling his Jacket more towards Neji.

"Hai…" Neji whispered looking at him. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine." Kiba kissed him. "You're giving me enough heat." He smiled.

Neji Nuzzled closer to him kissing his chin softly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kiba caressed his arm softly. "Now get some sleep, cause tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

"Okay…" Neji whispered closing his eyes. "Good night…" He whispered.

"Night Koibito." Kiba whispered back kissing his forehead softly. "I love you…"

* * *

Well there's the new chapter (smiles) please R&R


	19. painful

Kiba slowly opened his eyes to see that Neji was no longer by his side. He sat up looking around the empty cave; there was no sign of him.

"Neji?" Kiba called, standing up. "Neji." He stopped in his tracks to see trickles of blood that led away from the cave. _Shit!_ He screamed to himself. "NEJI!" He shouted, as he began to run, following the trail of blood. "NEJI!" He cried out. "NE-"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Anything Akamaru?" Tsume asked looking down at the white dog.

"Aarf!"

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked following closely behind Tsume.

"He says they're close…But…" She stopped sniffing the air. "There's two scents…Both Kiba…"

"All right, Shizune, you and a few medical ninjas follow Tsume to one, I'll take Akamaru and follow the other."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay Akamaru, lead the way."

"Aarf!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kiba's eyes shot open, feeling his body being bound. He struggled in his restrains as he tried to make sense of what happened… He remembered walking out of the cave…then nothing.

"I see you're finally awake." A low voice spoke. "At least one of you will be awake for this."

"For what!? What's going on?!" He looked around franticly "Where's Neji!?"

"He's right here." Another voice spoke, throwing Neji's; bloody, beaten, limp, body on the ground. "Well physically he's here… But by now, he's probably miles away…" The man gave a wicked smile.

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" Kiba shouted looking up from Neji's badly beaten body.

Kiba didn't receive and answer, just a swift hard punch to his gut, taking his breath.

"Your sick ways will not tarnish our village!" The man yelled slamming his fist into Kiba's stomach again. "We will see that your sick, twisted relationship will no longer plague our Shinobis'!" He drew his fist back throwing it full force into Kiba's face. "We will finish what should have happened and let you two burn in hell together for your sick relationship." He slammed his other fist into Kiba's chest making him cough up blood.

Neji eased his heavy eyelids open to see Kiba's swollen, bloody face, his heart stopped, his body went cold… Who could've done this?

"K…Kiba…" He whispered hoarsely. "Kiba…"

"N…Neji…" Kiba tired to open his swollen eyes. He looked down to see Neji looking at him. "Neji…g…et… out o…of here." He wheezed letting blood fall from his lips.

"No." He whispered back, feeling warm tears crawl down his face.

"D...Damn it… Do it."

Neji ignored Kiba's command and tried to make his way over to him. But his legs… His legs wouldn't move.

"Neji…" Kiba started to cry. "Those." He looked at the other boys' bruised legs. "Those fucking…. B…bastards…" He cried.

"Look he's awake!"

Before Neji could turn around, before Kiba could warn him, Neji felt only pain, as a mans large foot met with his face.

"NEJI!!"

An: sorry it's so short, but this is like really hard to write...

update coming soon...


	20. Disgrace?

"NEJI!" Kiba shouted looking down at the unconscious boy. "NEJI!" He cried out.

But Neji didn't respond, all Kiba could see coming from the boy was fresh blood. His eyes welled with tears as he saw the ground below his sweet Neji, slowly become covered in his blood.

"You see, you prove my point." The man taunted looking at the crying boy. "You are absolutely weak… And this is what you'd bring to our village."

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted looking at the man with tear infested eyes. "I'd be doing the same thing, if this were a girl!" He looked back at Neji. "I'd do this if you were hurting anyone I loved…."

"Sick." The other man hissed looking at the weeping boy. "You are no more a shinobi, then a worm is a butterfly! You disgrace us! Our shinobi way of life! Our village! You are nothing more then a weakling, that must be taken care of!"

"Why?" Kiba cried. "Why am I a disgrace?" He looked back up at the two men. "How do I disgrace anyone?" He inhaled sharply trying to hide his sobs. "I do every mission I'm given and do the best I can… I… I breathe air; I sleep, eat, and get upset…. How am I any different then you?!" He sobbed. "How are we any different then you!!"

The first man only chuckled. "You love him… That's how."

Kiba shook his head so slowly he himself didn't even realize it. "Because… Because I love… a… another man?" He cried. "Because… I'd rather hold a person, who's the same sex as me, in my arms?" He questioned. "That's how I'm a disgrace?" He stared back at his Neji. "Fine… I guess I am… I never betrayed our village… and I never left… But because Neji is the only person I'll ever love…" He looked back up at the men. "Then I'm the biggest threat to the village."

"Such pretty words." The second man gave a small chuckle. "Now that you're done." He looked to the other man. "We'll have to make this as quick as possible."

Kiba only smirked as he lowered his head. "Yeah, you're right… I'll definitely have to do this quick… Cause you bastards don't even deserve the pleasure of me killing you slowly." He growled, shooting his head up.

"Ha!" the men laughed.

But when Kiba stood up, his hands falling to his sides, the men stared in shock as the young Shinobi stared at them directly in the eyes. _No matter what, I'm not letting them touch Neji anymore… As long as I can get them knocked out for a little… I can try and get Neji somewhere safe…_

* * *

_sorry this is yet again a short chapter, but don't worry, next ones comin very very soon. Reviews please (smile)_


	21. a fight

HI!! well i keep forgetting to remember, to say... Ummm i don't know sakura's fathers name... So when i refer to one of the men as the first man... I'm talking about him... Sorry to confuse you (slaps self) But anywho. Please R&R

* * *

"Well, Do you really want to sacrifice your life for the likes of him?" The man sounded disgusted as he looked at Neji.

"I'd do this for anyone." Kiba spoke lowly.

"Well let's just get him out the way, then we could have fun with the other." The other man snickered.

_I don't have Akamaru… So it won't be easy, but… _He looked down at Neji. _I have too try._

Before Kiba could even consider moving the two men disappeared before his eyes. _SHIT!_ He cursed to himself trying to find them. Not seeing them he ran to Neji's side making sure they didn't come near Neji.

"Not so smart boy." A voice whispered in his ear. The man drew his fist back, punching Kiba. "You needed to focus on the fight!" He laughed watching Kiba fly back from the punch.

"This is far too easy." The other man appeared next to Kiba kicking the boy in the face. "Ha, he is weak." He looked back down at Kiba, only to see a block of wood in his place. "What the fuck!" He looked up.

"This was far too easy." Kiba smiled punching the man in the back of the head. The man toppled to the ground receiving and kick to the throat by Kiba. "That's not in the least bit weak, if you ask me." He shot his gaze to the other man.

The man only stared at Kiba as a small smirk came across his face. "Ha, actually it is… Because if I happen to do something like this." He pulled out a Kunai.

No weapons… Damn it, I wasn't ready for this…

Clenching his teeth he looked at the man who twirled the kunai with one finger. He was at a loss here… Unlike Shikamaru, he couldn't plan ahead… He could only act now, and hope it all worked out. Setting his mind on this he looked down at the unconscious man seeing visible shurikens. Quickly reaching down, he grabbed them throwing them one at a time to the man.

The man smiled as he either dodged or deflected them with his kunai. But he didn't notice, until it was too late, that Kiba was closer. Kiba smirked as he gave the man a strong uppercut.

Once the man fell to the ground Kiba ran straight to Neji's side picking him up. "Neji…" He whispered standing with him in his arms, looking into his lovers, bloody and bruised face. "Just hold on okay." He kissed him softly on the forehead, as he began running. _I need to just head back to the village…you'll be fine then... _

"Kiba!" A voice shouted to the running boy.

"Huh?" He stopped in his tracks trying to find the holder of the voice. He finally saw the holder of the voice making his heart jump even more. "L…Lady Tsunade…" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I thought I told you to stay put." She frowned at the boy.

"Yeah, I probably should've listened… I think Neji's hurt pretty bad."

Tsunade looked over the boy. "Nothing too serious… He'll be fine." She took him from Kiba's arms. "We have major work to do… But he'll be fine."

"I'm sorry my lady…" Kiba took his eyes from Neji and focused on her. "I… I just couldn't… Wait for something worst… You know…"

"I understand." Tsunade spoke seeing the tears that welled in his eyes. "Now Kiba, I need you to tell me… Who did this?"

"I-"

"We did Lady Tsunade… Now if you don't mind, we'll take em back."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade frowned.

"We understand that you only have to put on this front… And you cannot have any part in the law… So we'll take care of it my lady."

"Lady Tsunade, leave…" Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "Take care of Neji… I'll be right behind you." Kiba took his eyes from Akamaru to Tsunade.

She knew that now with Akamaru, Kiba was much better off. "All right." She smiled at the boy. "But I want you right behind me."

"Lady Tsunade! Are you honestly going to save that freak!?" one man shouted.

"Why not, he's a human after all…" She smirked. "See ya soon." Tsunade smiled at Kiba."


	22. A promise to keep, a fight to win!

"Well, you heard the Hokage…" Kiba smirked. "I need to hurry this along."

"Look here boy!" The man shouted. "I have far more power, and control of my chakra than you! I'll be the one to end this quickly."

"Did you hear that Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at the dog. "He thinks he'll actually walk away from this… Well I guess it's good to dream."

Akamaru growled as it stared at the man. He was ready to attack at any slight movement the man would've given…

"Ha, you think that mutt and you can defeat me, than fine, people can dream."

After those words were spoken, Akamaru pounced towards the man, putting his full weight into the hit, Kiba followed close behind, first starting on his two legs, but soon running on all fours he leaped towards the man…

"You're gonna pay you son-of-a-bitch!"

Just as Kiba was about to attack, the man pulled out the Kunai, and in one slice, cut Kiba's hands, halting his attack…

"Ha, well so much for this little fight." The man laughed kicking Kiba in the face. "And now, it's all over!" He watched as Kiba tumbled across the ground, like a rock skipping over water.

_No…. I…. I can't let it end…Like this… I…. I have to…._

"Akamaru!" He looked over at the dog. "You know what we have to do…"Akamaru stared at its master before giving a loud bark. "Yeah boy, we're doin' this for Neji… After this, we'll never do it again, I swear."

"Aw, isn't that just sweet, but you forget boy, I just damaged your hands, and let's just say…. They won't help you with anything."

"Well than I guess he's lucky I'm here." Tsume shouted from behind the man, slamming her fist into his spine.

"And you Kiba, you're in so much trouble mister!" She shouted looking at him. "BUT… I'll let it slide, if perhaps… You run off and get to Neji." She smirked.

"No ma… I'm gonna finish this, it's my fight!" He stared at her. "Besides ma, didn't you teach me that you gotta finish what you start?"

Tsume laughed. "Yeah, and well I also taught you that two heads are better than one, this sick basterd hurt my two pups, and he needs to pay." She smiled.

Kiba gave a small smile, than nodded. "You're right ma… Let's show him what we're made of!"

Tsume and Kiba both stood in their fighting stances, and looked at the man in the middle of them. Tsume began running towards him, pulling out three Kunai's, Kiba ran at him at full speed, leaning forward so he could head butt him.

Before Tsume got close she quickly did a hand gesture, before letting a wild grin crawl across her face. "Kiba, get ready!" She shouted, throwing the Kunai's, hitting the man directly in the back.

Kiba noticed a clone following his mother, and smirked. Slamming his entire body weight into the man with his head… Thrusting his head upwards, He pushed the man up into the air.

"NOW MA!" He shouted, as he landed on the ground.

"FANG OVER FANG!" She screamed.

Before the man could react, before he could even thing, He felt his body being hit by a barrage of hits over powering him… He couldn't even touch the ground as Tsume kept going. Soon he felt a greater pain as she stuck even more kunai's into his flesh. And soon, when all the pain finally could fully register… He fell to the ground, pushing the kunai deeper into his already battered flesh…

With a puff of smoke the clone turned into Akamaru who ran to his master.

"Aarf, Aarf!" Akamaru wagged his tail looking at him.

"Yeah, it does look like it hurts." Kiba smirked. "Well umm, Ma, you got this, 'cause I need to…."

"Don't worry son, I'll take care of him… We're gonna have some fun." She smiled sadistically at the man that lay on the ground. "You go to Neji understood."

"Yes ma'am."

(Meanwhile, back in the village)

"What do you got for me Shizune?" Tsunade asked looking over the battered boy.

"We've focused his energy, and well… That's only one obstacle…"

"Well, we aren't gonna rest until he's at least conscious understood?"

"Yes my lady."

* * *

I'm sorry its so short...And that its far past over due.... AND if it wasn't all that good... The next chapter will be like a million times better, and a hell of a lot longer... But please, please review


	23. A father's smile

Well... ummmm... Hi lol, I've been away for a while lol... Umm here's a new chapter, in which a newer one will be here even sooner no lies i totally promise lol!

* * *

Neji slowly opened his eyes, seeing Tsunade standing above him… He couldn't speak or move… He soon closed his eyes…. Hoping that when he next opened them… Kiba would be what he saw…..

"_Lady Tsunade! He's slipping away!" He heard Shizune shout ._

"_No he's not!" Tsunade shouted back. "No he's NOT…He's going to be fine." _

Neji soon heard nothing… He felt nothing…..

"_NEJI!" he heard faintly… "Neji!"_

_Neji opened his eyes once more to see a very blurry figure above him…_

_Neji saw darkness as he opened his eyes…_

"_Well my son…" He heard a voice whisper behind him. "I've seen you've grown into a fine young man…"_

_Neji turned around to see his father sitting behind him. "F…father?"_

"_Come sit down son… We don't have much time…"_

_Neji sat in front of his father and looked into the elder Hyuga's eyes. "Father… I'm sorry if I ever shamed you."_

"_Son, you could never shame me….you are a wonderful warrior, a great protector…. And a strong man…" He placed his hand on his on Neji's shoulders. "I am proud you are my son, and you know if I were alive… I would've had your back." He smiled. Neji gave a smile and leaned in to hug his father. "Now, someone who loves you as much as I do, is waiting for you…."_

"_Neji… Don't you fucking die on me!" Tsunade's voice echoed softly "You aren't going anywhere damn it."_


	24. A Hokage's Kindness

"He's stable my lady." Shizune placed her hand on Tsunade's shoulder "You did it."

Tsunade looked back at Shizune giving a slight smile. "Yeah…." She looked back down Neji. I was so close to losing you… But I knew you'd pull through She gave a small smile. "Tell Hiashi and Hinata he will be fine." She slowly started to walk away from the bed. "Where's Kiba?"

"Room 215." Shizune spoke softly. "My lady… Please be gentle…"

"Oh, I'll be as gentle as a landslide…" Tsunade frowned as she walked out the room and down the hall towards Kiba's room, once in the room she saw Kiba sitting up on the bed his arms wrapped in gauze…

"Lady Tsunade…. I'm sorry…" He started out looking up at her.

"I lost Neji…" She frowned.

"What?" His eyes widened. "No…"

"This all could've been avoided if you had just stayed your stupid ass HERE!" She came closer walking one step at a time.

"No…"

Tsunade made it closer to him, letting the corner of her mouth slide into a smirk. Hmmm, well I think I've proved my point … "You are so fucking lucky I'm one hell of a medical ninja that he I brought him back!"

Kiba's head perked up as tears fell down his cheeks.

"But it's true, had you just listened to me, and stayed put, all this could've been avoided… "

Kiba gave a small smile. "You're a bitch…" He gave a small chuckle.

"I know, and because that was a complete bitch move, I'll let that bad mouth part slide…"

"How is he?" Kiba asked standing up.

"He's stable, he'll most likely wake up tomorrow…" She sat on the bed, signaling for Kiba to sit with her. "Kiba… I can understand that in the heat of passion and love we all do really, REALLY, stupid shit…" Kiba sat down next to her. "Kiba I know … That people will risk anything to protect those they love… Look at the third and fourth Hokage…. But Kiba… What you did do was extremely reckless… And well it endangered his life. As well as your own."

"You're telling me…" He looked down at his arms. "But Tsunade… I was… I was just so scared that… well, he was going to just be a laying duck… I just wanted him to not have to worry…"

"Well, He'll be fine now…and please Kiba, just trust me on this, rest up, stay put, and you'll see Neji soon…" She stood up, and began walking away from the boy. "I will tell you this…" She looked back at him. "I believe if Orochimaru had your courage, maybe…. Maybe he and his lover would've been happier." With that said, turned and walked out of the room…." Oh! And as a punishment for disobeying an order from the Hokage, you will be taken from any mission… You are to remain in this village until Neji can walk all by him self…" She spoke loudly.

Kiba took in a deep breath, all he wanted now, was to see His Neji….


	25. An ending of all endings

Wow...It's taken me like 3 years to finally get to this point huh lol... I could totally have a defense which is, i was in Job corps... And well lacked internet lol... But anywho... Man... wow... lol okay enough blah blah blahing lol Please review

* * *

Kiba leaned against a tree, holding Neji tightly… It had been 4 months since everything had went down… But now, now he could hold Neji freely and not have to worry about being persecuted…

"This is nice…" Neji gave a small smile, looking at the beautiful orange sunset before him. "This has got to be the best thing I've ever seen…"

Kiba kissed Neji's forehead softly as he smiled… "You don't know what the best sight is." He whispered. "It's waking up next to you…" He looked Neji in his soft gray eyes. "And seeing that rats nest you call hair all over the place haha."

"Oh Really?" Neji smiled back

"Yeah, it's the best sight EVER!" He pulled him closer. "But I still love you no matter what."

Neji gave a small chuckle as he sat up. "Well… The best sight in the world is seeing you sleep…." He kissed Kiba's lips softly. "And watching you snore like a piggy." He laughed. "But I'll always love you."

"Ha… Well, I guess that's a good thing, cause well… I want you to do me something…"

"Hmm… What's that?"

"Always stay this sweet…"

"Ha, umm, once we're back on missions, I'll have to revert back to the prick…" He laughed holding his hand. "But you know that I'll always be this sweet."

"Yeah I know… Well… Lets start umm, getting you ready for our future missions together." Kiba stood up, giving Neji his hand…

He helped Neji stand looking down at Neji's legs he gave a little smile. "C'mon."

Neji's once battered and bruised legs, were now in metal braces… But there was only two more weeks's he'd have to be in them… And soon, he and Neji could would be fighting together… This was all too perfect.

They began walking hand and hand, back into the village… Smiles grazing their lips… They were the reason that any same sex shinobi could hold their head up high and proud… Even Gaara and Lee had finally came around.. They often went on double dates with Kiba and Neji.

Neji looked over at Kiba with a smile… _I'm so glad I was impulsive with you… He thought holding Kiba's hand tightly. He was glad that his lips accidentally touch Kiba's… That we was willing to give into his foolish pride to just be with the one person who made him smile and laugh…_

"Neji." Kiba spoke softly. "Did I ever mention that well…. I'm kinda happy all this happened." He looked Neji in the eyes. "I think it made us better people in some way." He stopped them from walking. "And well, i know that I want to spend the rest of my days with you..."

"Yeah…. Me too…. " Neji smiled, taking Kiba's left hand in both of his. " Close you eyes real quick... "Kiba heard the sound of the metal in Neji's braces clink as he lowered felt something cold slide onto his ring finger... When he opened his eyes, he saw a gold band on his Ring finger.

".I love you so much Kiba Inuzuka...Please. Be with me till the day we die"

Kiba gave smile, kneeling down to kiss Neji. "You didn't even need a ring, to ask me..." HE smiled. "Of course I will."

Neji stood, with the help of Kiba. "Thank you... And you don't know how much i love you"

"No sir…You don't understand how much I love you."

"Ha, well I guess we'll just have to battle it out haha."

"Yeah... Let's start when we get home." Kiba laughed taking Neji's hand..

And together they walked the streets of Konoah, a happy couple who had been to hell and back... Soon to be eternal lovers...


End file.
